istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the New God Session 11
The eleventh session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 10 Pronefest continues their investigation into Loray Lorhalien's murder. They first go to examine his body, but find nothing of particular interest. Ildirin decides to assume his form and spread the impression that he has been raised from the dead in hopes of drawing his killer out. Remora Van Gandt eventually finds Ildirin and, unable to think of a good excuse, the dragonborn goes along with her for some intimate time alone. The party eventually spots Syndrina Melarn stalking Ildirin through the treetops, so they follow her back to the home tree of the Gloaming Fey. K'Artanyik, Bûrzum, and Krusk climb into the tree after Syndrina and start to question her. K'Artanyik leads the questions and Syndrina readily admits to having assassinated Loray. She also states the reason for the hit is his having been a slave trader for the fomorians. Meanwhile, Ildirin and Mindartis enter the home tree through the front entrance and rally the eladrin there to proceed upstairs to confront the drow. As they enter the room and urge for Syndrina's capture, she produces two stones that mark her as an ambassador from Cendriane, as does Valendra Lorhalien. The rest of the eladrin are cowed by this display and leave the room. Pronefest is forced to let the matter rest for now and leave the home tree. Before they depart Valendra briefly takes Bûrzum aside for a moment and requests that he spreads the knowledge of Remora and Loray's child to embarrass and discredit Grypherio Van Gandt. The heroes also go to the home tree of the Winter Fey where Ildirin is immediately accosted by Grypherio, as he had decided to retain his shape as Loray. After some light hearted insulting, Grypherio starts to beckon his treants and other servants forward to assault Ildirin. Ildirin takes this opportunity to use the flower he recieved from The Prince of Hearts on Grypherio. After wiping his eyes he first looks at Krusk and feels a deep love for the half-orc. He requests that K'Artanyik head to Loray's former keep, Goodwater, as he suspects fomorians may be lurking in it. Grypherio says that K'Artanyik can keep Goodwater as his own if he is able to defend Grypherio's claim to Loray's lands. Pronefest decides to pursue this course of action and head to Goodwater. After some investigation, they do come upon a small group of fomorians hanging about a large hall and with a teleportation circle. The party engages the fomorians and defeats them in battle. K'Artanyik then expresses a desire to head through the portal, but the rest of the party is very hesitant to follow such a rash course. They eventually decide that Ildirin, Krusk, and K'Artanyik would proceed first, while Bûrzum and Mindartis would wait a short time and follow if the first group had not returned in a short time. Unfortunately there is no way to return through the portal and the first three members of Pronefest are quickly found by fomorians in the underdark tunnels. Ildirin, still in the guise of Loray, is able to bluff that he was arriving to discuss his slave deals with King Thrumbolg. Bûrzum and Mindartis come through a short time later, but are taken captive to the king. Mindartis tries to convince the king of his usefulness, and Ildirin tries to get them released to him as his bodyguards, but King Thrumbolg uses Mindartis and Bûrzum as test subjects for his portal experiments, sending them to and The Plain of Sighing Stones and Harrowhame, respectively. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 12 Recording *Session 11 -In which the party delves into the intrigue surrounding Loray's murder, Krusk finds a new love, and "negotiations" with Fomorians go horribly, horribly wrong.